Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical apparatuses. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to surgical apparatuses including jaw members configured to grasp, manipulate and/or treat tissue.
Description of Related Art
Surgical apparatuses utilized to grasp, manipulate and/or treat tissue are known in the medical art. For example, endoscopic electrosurgical forceps utilize an end effector having one or more moveable jaw members that are configured to grasp tissue and, subsequently, treat the tissue via one or more suitable types of energy, e.g., radio frequency (RF). In certain instances, the movable jaw member(s) is/are actuated to move from an open configuration for positioning tissue between the jaw members to a closed configuration for grasping tissue for subsequent treatment thereof. In certain instances, the treated tissue may be severed.
A drive member, typically, couples to the moveable jaw member(s) via one or more cam pins operably coupled to corresponding cam slots disposed on the moveable jaw member(s). As is conventional in the art, the cam slot(s) is/are provided at a proximal end of the moveable jaw member(s) via one or more suitable methods. For example, and in one particular instance, the cam slot(s) may be machined out of the movable jaw member(s).
As can be appreciated, the machining process may add to the overall manufacturing costs of the forceps. Moreover, and in the instance where the forceps is configured to sever tissue, a knife blade is typically provided with “webbing” that allows the knife blade to pass around (or over) the cam pin(s) on the moveable jaw member(s). As can be appreciated, providing a knife blade that includes webbing may also add to the overall manufacturing costs of the forceps.